


Reflets dans le Miroir

by Chapaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melancholy, Mirror of Erised, Post-War, Romance, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre est terminée depuis une dizaine d'années. Dans une petite ruelle parisienne, un ancien Mangemort devenu antiquaire essaye de se reconstruire à l'abri des regards. Jusqu'au jour où un mystérieux paquet se glisse au milieu de sa livraison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflets dans le Miroir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92954) by dorisdoris. 



> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer parce que je m'essaye à un jeu assez nouveau pour moi avec ce texte. Il est à au moins 200 lieues de tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à maintenant ! 
> 
> Mais je lisais beaucoup de Drarry ces derniers temps et, en parallèle, je suis tombée sur un fanart somptueux réalisé par DorisDoris (sérieux, toute sa galerie DeviantArt est à se damner) qui m'a ordonné (l'image pas la dessinatrice :p) d'écrire cette histoire XD  
> Qui suis-je pour refuser ! Et puis, elle voulait sortir de ma tête de toute façon.
> 
> Pour voir le fanart en question c'est ici : dorisdoris.deviantart.com/art/The-Portrait-300079596?q=gallery%3Adorisdoris%2F32408072&qo=7
> 
> Bref, quand j'ai envie de douceur et de mélancolie, ça donne quelque chose dans ce genre.

_Un jour d’hiver, quelque part à Paris_

  


Pour la énième fois depuis qu’il avait reçu cette nouvelle livraison, Draco pointa sa liste. Et le résultat demeura le même. Cette gigantesque caisse n’avait rien à faire là. Il n’avait jamais commandé ça, que ce soit pour le magasin ou à titre personnel. À vrai dire, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il pouvait s’agir. Alors il se décida à observer l’objet plus attentivement. Jusqu’ici, il n’avait pas osé s’en approcher. On ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui vous attendait avec les objets magiques. D’autant plus lorsqu’ils arrivaient sans explications ni nom d’expéditeur dans votre boutique.

Par précaution, Draco lança un sort de protection avant de s’approcher de l’objet. La magie l’enveloppa dans une bulle rassurante et il réduisit la distance entre lui et sa mystérieuse livraison. La caisse était gigantesque, peut-être deux mètres de haut, mais assez peu profonde. Ce qui excluait d’office ces maudites armoires à disparaître. Et c’était très bien vu qu’il espérait ne plus jamais en entendre parler de sa vie.

Le solide emballage de bois ne portait aucune marque distinctive, aucun renseignement, si ce n’était un « fragile » apposé presque à la hâte sur la face avant. Draco fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-on pu mélanger _par inadvertance_ un objet de cette taille à sa livraison ? Un tel volume ne passait pas inaperçu, que diable ! L’erreur serait-elle volontaire ? Quelqu’un chercherait-il encore à lui jouer un mauvais tour ?

  


Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude avant de s’écarter d’un pas. Depuis quelques mois, le harcèlement et les menaces anonymes avaient repris. Rien de bien concret ni de terriblement inquiétant, mais cette tension permanente l’épuisait. Il était sans cesse sur ses gardes et ne quittait pratiquement plus la boutique sauf quand il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller autrement. Sans doute faudrait-il qu’il songe bientôt à déménager. De nouveau. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Il se sentait bien dans cet endroit, comme s’il avait enfin trouvé le lieu qui lui permettrait de repartir à zéro.

La fée clochette de la boutique se mit à teinter doucement, l’arrachant à ses pensées. Draco dissipa l’enchantement de protection et se débarrassa de ses gants avant de quitter la réserve pour accueillir ses clients avec un sourire professionnel.

  


***

  


La nuit tombait si rapidement en hiver. Lorsqu’à 18 heures, Draco actionna le volet enchanté pour isoler sa boutique du reste du monde, elle était déjà profonde et piquante. Le jeune homme s’arrêta un instant sur le seuil pour en admirer la tranquillité. Non que la journée ait été harassante.

Le couple arrivé plus tôt dans la matinée avait constitué sa seule clientèle. La femme était radieuse avec son ventre rebondi et l’homme l’entourait d’un bras tendre et protecteur. Ils avaient dit à Draco être à la recherche d’un mobile pour aller au-dessus du berceau de leur petit garçon. Heureusement pour eux, l’antiquaire avait exactement ce qu’il leur fallait. Il les avait conduits devant un petit planétarium au fond du magasin. Le couple était demeuré dubitatif un instant devant l’objet inanimé avant que Draco leur adresse un sourire en reprenant la parole pour entamer une petite démonstration.

_Un instant, je vous prie.

D’un mouvement de sa baguette, le jeune sorcier avait baissé au minimum la lumière dans la pièce. En réaction, l’objet s’était mis à frémir, comme s’il s’ébrouait, et d’un coup il s’était déployé. Les étoiles et les planètes de la Voie Lactée avaient alors envahi la petite boutique, arrachant une exclamation d’émerveillement au couple. La jeune femme s’était mise à tourbillonner doucement sur elle-même, comme plongée dans quelque songe féerique. En voyant son mari lui sourire avec tendresse, Draco avait compris qu’elle était en fait une moldue, sans doute peu familière de ce genre d’enchantement.

Resté en retrait par discrétion, le jeune antiquaire avait néanmoins réprimé un mouvement de surprise avant de les observer discrètement. Le compagnon de la jolie brune arborait une expression ravie et tendre en la regardant écarquiller les yeux comme une enfant avant de lui sourire à son tour, les étoiles se reflétant dans son regard vert.

_On le prend, avait-elle articulé silencieusement.

Son mari avait hoché la tête, une étincelle d’amusement dans le regard.

_Je me demande qui du bébé ou de toi passera le plus de temps sous les étoiles ? murmura malicieusement le sorcier en fouillant ses poches à la recherche de sa bourse.

Pour toute réponse, elle s’était contentée d’un rire cristallin et Draco s’était demandé si son fils aurait les mêmes yeux émeraude qu’elle avant de secouer la tête pour chasser cette idée incongrue. Il avait repoussé ce genre de pensées de toutes ses forces pendant des années, il refusait qu’elles reviennent le hanter maintenant. Alors, il avait souri au jeune couple en lui demandant s’il devait faire un paquet.

  


Quand ils avaient quitté la boutique en se souriant doucement, le jeune sorcier s’était dit que ça n’était peut-être pas une si mauvaise journée qui commençait. Puis les minutes s’étaient agglutinées autour de lui, lentes et solitaires. Et, c’est ainsi qu’à 18 heures, il se retrouvait à baisser le rideau sans avoir vu personne d’autre.

D’un autre côté, il était content de voir son travail toucher à sa fin. La pensée de la mystérieuse caisse en bois et de son contenu ne l’avait pas vraiment lâché même s’il s’était refusé à fermer boutique pour si peu. Mais le soleil était en train de se coucher et il allait enfin pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité.

Quand il se fut assuré que toute l’échoppe était enfin bouclée, le jeune sorcier se dirigea vers sa réserve et en verrouilla soigneusement la porte avant de déployer toutes les protections magiques qui lui vinrent à l’esprit. Une fois paré à toute éventualité ou presque, Draco inspira profondément et murmura sa formule d’identification personnelle, celle qu’il utilisait pour sécuriser chacune de ses livraisons. À sa grande surprise, la caisse s’ouvrit sans rechigner lorsqu’il prononça le mot de passe tout en agitant sa baguette.

  


Les panneaux de bois rétrécirent et se rétractèrent sur eux-mêmes jusqu’à ne former au sol que le patron d’un petit parallélépipède. À l’intérieur, se dressait un objet presque aussi haut que la boîte elle-même, mais bien plus fin, le tout enveloppé dans une étoffe de grande qualité, parfaitement opaque malgré sa teinte crème.

_Un cadre ? Un tableau peut-être ? s’interrogea le jeune antiquaire dans un murmure.

Alors qu’il tendait une main hésitante vers le tissu, celui-ci se mit à frémir très doucement comme une soie précieuse que l’on froisse. Draco recula précipitamment ses doigts mais l’étoffe continua de s’animer jusqu’à glisser sur la forme inconnue, la dévoilant petit à petit avant de venir s’effondrer aux pieds de l’objet en une élégante corolle.

  


Draco cligna des yeux. Devant lui se dressait un élégant miroir en pied au cadre recouvert de dorures. D’où il était, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait y voir son reflet alors il en profita pour détailler l’objet. Celui-ci lui semblait étrangement familier avec son sommet triangulaire et les trois flambeaux qui le couronnaient. L’ensemble était d’excellente facture et rayonnait de magie. Une inscription énigmatique était tracée juste au-dessus de la partie vitrée.

_Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej._

Le jeune homme laissa alors échapper une exclamation de surprise. Il se souvenait désormais de l’endroit où il avait déjà vu cet objet. La salle sur demande de Poudlard lorsque, durant la bataille finale, il avait affronté Potter pour la possession du dernier Horcruxe. Ce miroir trônait là-bas, abandonné quelque part dans l’immense pièce remplie d’un innommable bric-à-brac.

Plus tard, tandis qu’il se formait au métier d’antiquaire magique, il avait eu l’occasion d’en apprendre plus sur cet étrange objet capable de révéler le désir enfoui au fond du cœur de chacun. Pour autant, tout ceci était demeuré très mystérieux. Mais, aujourd’hui, la vraie question était tout autre. À savoir, comment cet artefact avait-il bien pu atterrir dans sa boutique ? Pour autant qu’il en sache, celui-ci était unique et devait valoir à lui seul plus que tous les objets entassés dans sa boutique.

  


Le jeune sorcier déglutit et avança de nouveau sa main, restée en suspens jusqu’ici. Quand elle rencontra le métal dans lequel était façonné le cadre, celui-ci apparut doux et tiède sous ses doigts, presque amical. Le miroir semblait l’appeler, l’inciter à se décaler afin que Draco puisse plonger son regard à la surface de celui-ci. Il essaya de résister quelques instants, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

Pourtant le jeune homme était presque convaincu de ne pas aimer ce qu’il allait y voir.

Doucement, comme entraîné malgré lui, Draco se plaça en face du miroir, mais sans oser lever les yeux. Il désirait tant de choses, lui qui avait pourtant déjà tout eu et avait réussi à tout perdre. Laquelle l’emporterait ? Ce fut cette ultime curiosité qui lui donna le courage d’affronter son reflet.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent finalement un regard bien différent du sien. Dans la psyché, il vit étinceler deux grands yeux émeraude, des prunelles cerclées de ridicules lunettes rondes et surmontées d’une touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille.

Face à lui, Harry Potter souriait malicieusement.

  


***

  


Ce soir-là, Draco resta un long moment à contempler le reflet de son désir dans le miroir sans rien dire.

Et, quand ses jambes lui rappelèrent qu’il venait de passer plusieurs heures debout sans bouger, il s’assit en tailleur, à même le sol, incapable de détacher son regard de ce sourire franc et innocent. Plus tard encore, il s’endormit au pied du cadre doré, allongé sur le drap qui avait servi à le recouvrir.

  


***

  


_Toujours à Paris, quelques mois plus tard_

  


Harry se massa la nuque en sortant du Ministère de la Magie. Ces Français étaient décidément bien tatillons ! Quelle idée aussi de l’envoyer ici en tant que représentant pour négocier un traité de coopération internationale. Il était auror, pas diplomate, que diable ! Et son homologue en avait bien conscience, ne cessant de tirer parti de son inexpérience afin de lui arracher les conditions les plus favorables. Mais il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser berner si facilement.

Ces incessantes palabres l’avaient épuisé. Mais il ne ressentait pas pour autant l’envie d’aller s’enfermer dans sa chambre d’hôtel solitaire. Après tout, ça n’était pas tous les jours qu’il était à Paris. Cette soirée de printemps était douce et il se sentait d’humeur à flâner dans la Ville Lumière, en espérant y semer ses soucis.

  


Il se laissa dériver au gré de ses pas, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, et ce jusqu’à tomber sur cette étrange fontaine au détour d’une vieille ruelle. D’ailleurs, il aurait pu jurer que la sirène venait de lui faire un clin d’œil en passant. Vérifiant qu’il était seul, Harry s’en approcha et examina la petite statue avant de tapoter la pointe de sa nageoire du bout de sa baguette. La femme poisson lui adressa un autre sourire enchanteur avant de lui céder obligeamment le passage.

Les pierres blanches s’écartèrent alors pour former un porche aux allures gothiques qui lui permit d’accéder à une ruelle bien dissimulée. Quand il eut franchi celui-ci, il sentit que la maçonnerie se refermait derrière lui pour en interdire l’accès. Il semblerait bien qu’il ait trouvé un des chemins menant au Paris sorcier.

La ruelle était bien différente du Chemin de Traverse avec ses briques rouges et chaleureuses ou même de l’Allée des Embrumes dont il était devenu dangereusement familier au cours de ses missions. Celle-ci était à peine assez large pour que deux personnes marchent de front. Et, malgré cela, elle était intensément lumineuse, comme habitée d’une aura de sérénité. Harry aurait pu jurer que le temps s’était presque figé entre ces maisons qui fleuraient bon la Renaissance à l’Italienne et la douceur de vivre.

  


Il prit son temps pour remonter la ruelle, flânant d’une vitrine à l’autre sans se presser et s’arrêtant même dans un petit café presque vide pour y boire une bièraubeurre et échanger quelques réconfortantes banalités avec la patronne, une femme entre deux âges au regard bienveillant qui répondait au nom de Maria et parlait un anglais remarquable. Il ressortit de l’établissement un peu revigoré et de meilleure humeur. Il reprit sa promenade d’un pas plus leste.

Après s’être arrêté pour admirer les fantasques créations d’un « tailleur sorcier à la française » en se disant qu’il pourrait ramener un de ces foulards à l’étoffe délicate ainsi que l’écharpe assortie à ses amis Ron et Hermione, il continua à battre le pavé.

À cette heure, l’endroit était presque désert et les rares piétons ne semblaient guère plus pressés que lui. La vision d’un petit garçon trépignant littéralement devant le magasin de balais lui arracha un demi-sourire. Il se revit aux côtés de Ron en train de baver sur le Nimbus 2000, et plus tard sur l’Éclair de Feu.

 _Comme ils étaient innocents alors_ , pensa-t-il un peu amèrement. Il se consola en se disant que, grâce à eux, le petit garçon n’aurait peut-être pas à se préoccuper d’autre chose que d’obtenir ses ASPICs et de soutenir son équipe de Quidditch favorite. Harry reprit son chemin en faisant son possible pour ne pas se laisser emporter sur cette pente dangereuse. La soirée était trop douce pour être gâchée par des idées noires.

  


Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, son regard fut attiré par une boutique d’allure discrète. Le bâtiment lui-même se démarquait un peu du reste de la rue. Avec sa devanture en forme de _bow window_ , la maison avait un petit côté indéniablement britannique qui provoqua en lui un léger pincement de nostalgie. Ça n’était jamais évident d’être loin de chez lui. À chaque fois qu’il s’en éloignait, il sentait l’appréhension le gagner, comme si une catastrophe imminente était sur le point de se déclarer. Comme s’il pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit…

Il se secoua mentalement et examina d’un peu plus près la façade lumineuse. La haute verrière était fine et lumineuse et d’élégantes volutes avaient été tracées en grisaille sur la partie supérieure. En se penchant à la devanture, il remarqua que l’intérieur était élégamment agencé, harmonisant des bois très clairs avec une profusion de tentures allant du gris souris au blanc cassé. L’ensemble respirait un raffinement discret, quelque chose de sobre et d’aristocratique, un brin désuet.

Harry se redressa et déchiffra la pancarte où ces mots étaient tracés en caractères latins : « Antiquités magiques, objets rares et enchantements insolites ». Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à la vitrine et leva un sourcil. On était bien loin de Barjow et Beurk.

L’auror ne sut pas très bien ce qui le poussa à franchir le seuil. Il n’avait jamais été un grand amateur d’objets magiques. Il en voyait suffisamment au quotidien, la plupart destinés à atterrir dans les entrepôts de confinement du Ministère pour ne jamais en ressortir. Pourtant, quelque chose l’incitait à entrer dans cette boutique. Peut-être était-ce cette architecture familière où l’aura de quiétude qui s’en dégageait. Toujours est-il qu’il poussa la délicate porte de chêne et se laissa guider à l’intérieur.

  


Une petite fée clochette s’agita lorsque le jeune homme la dépassa, mais il n’y prêta pas attention. L’intérieur du magasin était aussi clair que le laissait supposer sa devanture, et aussi bien plus grand qu’on aurait pu le croire. Harry regarda autour de lui. Sur la droite, trônait un lourd comptoir dont le bois avait été poncé puis lasuré de blanc. Sur celui-ci, une vieille caisse mordeuse – au cas où quelques mains mal-intentionnées se seraient approchées de la recette du jour – semblait dormir à côté d’une petite sonnette. Mais le reste de la boutique était désert, à l’exception d’un beagle endormi dans un coin sur un épais coussin. Le chien avait à peine entrouvert un œil en voyant l’humain entrer sur son territoire et venait de le refermer avec délice pour reprendre sa sieste. Point de gérant ou de vendeur empressé à l’horizon.

Harry haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n’était pas homme à refuser la solitude. Il commença à faire le tour des multiples bizarreries disposées avec un goût certain sur les robustes étagères. Il y avait vraiment de tout dans cette boutique, se dit-il en dépassant une armure qui le salua poliment en inclinant son heaume surmonté d’un panache écarlate. Il lui rendit son signe de tête car, en tant qu’auror, il savait bien qu’il pouvait être très dommageable de contrarier une amure enchantée. Puis il s’en détourna pour s’approcher d’un meuble dont les planches étaient recouvertes d’une multitude de bocaux aux contenus mystérieux.

Il se pencha pour examiner l’un d’eux. À l’intérieur ce qui semblait être une nuée de petits insectes voletait en un nuage compact et scintillant. Il réalisa finalement avoir affaire à de la poudre de Feu Follet lorsque celle-ci se figea au contact de son doigt sur le verre. Il se penchait pour l’observer de plus près lorsqu’une voix distinguée, matinée d’un accent aussi délicieusement aristocratique que britannique, s’éleva derrière lui.

_Bonjour, Monsieur. Puis-je vous aider ? Vous recherchez peut-être quelque chose en particulier.

  


Harry se figea en entendant ces intonations familières.

_Ça n’était pas possible n’est-ce pas ? Et puis la voix s’était exprimée en français, alors il était naturel qu’il ait fait erreur. Et pourtant, cette élocution traînante…_

L’auror reposa alors doucement le bocal et se retourna vers l’homme qui l’avait interpellé. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en se posant sur son vis-à-vis. C’était bien lui. En chair et en os. Presque inchangé, presque comme dans ses souvenirs. Les années avaient eu peu de prise sur lui et s’il n’y avait pas eu ces légères rides de fatigue au coin des yeux gris, Harry aurait pu penser que le temps s’était bel et bien arrêté dans cette ruelle où son ancien rival semblait avoir trouvé refuge.

Élégamment vêtu d’un costume trois-pièces dont les tons bleu marine faisaient ressortir ses prunelles argentées et ses cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés, il se tenait là, au moins aussi stupéfait que lui.

_Malfoy, murmura finalement Harry, brisant le silence épais qui s’était abattu sur la boutique.

_Po… Potter, bafouilla en réponse l’ancien Serpentard, tandis que son regard ahuri allait de l’auror à une porte jusque-là bien dissimulée qui semblait mener à l’arrière-boutique, comme s’il le soupçonnait d’avoir surgi de quelque part là-bas.

  


Aucun des deux hommes ne s’était préparé à ces retrouvailles et ils restèrent un bon moment à s’observer, l’un comme l’autre incapable de décider du prochain mouvement. Harry sentit quelque chose se tordre au plus profond de lui en contemplant l’expression perdue de Malefoy qui le fixait toujours, la lèvre inférieure légèrement tremblante.

Ce dernier sembla soudain parcouru d’un tremblement irrépressible qui le fit revenir à lui. Les yeux gris se plissèrent et il prit la parole.

_Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d’un ton courtois, mais néanmoins dépourvu de chaleur.

Comme pétrifié, Harry dut se secouer à deux reprises avant de pouvoir lui répondre.

_J'ai été envoyé en mission à Paris et j’ai décidé de me promener après ma journée de travail. Je me suis arrêté au petit café en bas de la rue et je suis finalement tombé sur cette boutique, expliqua Harry en tentant de prendre un air dégagé, conscient de parler à tort et à travers pour masquer son embarras. La vitrine m’a rappelé… la maison, avoua-t-il. Et j’ai eu envie d’entrer. Ce magasin est à toi ? reprit-il après un petit moment de silence gêné.

_Oui, acquiesça Draco tandis qu’une petite lueur de fierté s’allumait dans le regard gris qui fit le tour des rayonnages. Je me suis installé ici il y a deux ans, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

_Seulement deux ans ? s’étonna Harry.

Une expression douloureuse traversa fugacement le visage du Serpentard qui s’empressa de la dissimuler sous le masque d’indifférence qu’Harry connaissait bien.

_J'ai beaucoup… voyagé avant de trouver cet endroit.

_Je comprends. Je crois, ajouta-t-il en voyant que l’antiquaire lui jetait un regard dubitatif. C’est… C’est une très belle boutique en tout cas, conclut-il.

_Merci, répondit doucement son interlocuteur.

Harry étouffa un haussement de sourcils surpris. Cette rencontre était décidément bien étrange. Lui complimentant Malfoy, et celui-ci le remerciant civilement. Quand donc avaient-ils discuté autant de calme ? Jamais en fait.

  


La guerre semblait avoir changé bien des choses, se dit-il en observant discrètement l’homme en face de lui. Maintenant qu’il y prêtait attention, le Petit Prince avait bel et bien l’air d’avoir vieilli, d’être plus las aussi. Comme hanté. Mais pas de la manière dont il l’avait été pendant leur sixième année. C’était plutôt comme s’il était désormais habité d’une tristesse sourde et d’une dignité que l’ancien Gryffondor ne lui connaissait pas, dépouillé de son arrogance passée.

_Tu n’avais besoin de rien ? finit par demander Malfoy comme le silence s’éternisait.

Et Harry se rendit compte qu’il avait dû rester à le fixer bien plus longtemps que la courtoisie ne l’y autorisait. Il se reprit et plaqua une expression polie sur ses lèvres.

_Non, c’était par simple curiosité. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

  


Une drôle d’expression passa sur le visage de Draco avant qu’il se décide à poser sa question, comme si elle lui brûlait les lèvres.

_Tu… Tu restes longtemps à Paris ?

_Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec lassitude. Tout dépendra de mon travail et de cet imbécile de diplomate. Ha, je ne suis pas fait pour la politique, Malfoy, soupira-t-il finalement.

_J'aurais pu te le dire avant que tu fasses tout ce chemin, ricana son interlocuteur, retrouvant au passage un peu de cette morgue que Potter lui connaissait si bien.

Ce dernier se surprit à penser que ça n’était peut-être pas si mal que l’ancien Malfoy n’ait pas complètement disparu. Peut-être avait-il besoin de se dire que certaines choses ne devaient pas changer.

_Sans doute, répondit-il avec un petit rire désabusé. Pourquoi cette question ?

Malfoy eut soudain l’air de quelqu’un qui venait de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et il se détourna vivement pour redresser une pile de livres qui n’en avait nullement besoin.

_Oh juste comme ça. Pour faire la conversation. Par politesse, Potter.

_Et depuis quand Draco Malfoy fait-il la conversation à Harry Potter ? ironisa ce dernier.

Un instant, il eut l’impression d’avoir blessé son interlocuteur, car sa mâchoire se crispa fugacement en une ligne douloureuse avant qu’il retrouve son air impénétrable.

_Certes. Tu as raison. Laissons tomber.

_Excuse-moi, répondit très vite Harry sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Je ne voulais pas…

Draco haussa un sourcil, attendant visiblement qu’il termine sa phrase mais l’auror n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il avait vraiment voulu dire. Aussi la laissa-t-il inachevée avant de saluer son ancien rival d’un signe de tête.

_Je vais te laisser. Je suis… hum… content que tu ailles bien, acheva Harry en se détournant avec la ferme intention de filer sans demander son reste.

Pourtant, la voix de Malfoy prononçant son nom comme on jette une bouée le fit stopper net.

_Potter…

Il se retourna lentement pour fixer Draco dans les yeux pendant un long moment bien que celui-ci ne semble pas décidé à parler.

_Oui ? finit-il par demander, plus pour briser le silence que par volonté de savoir.

Les yeux gris étincelèrent et si ça n’avait pas été aussi dingue, Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu les pommettes aristocratiques se teinter d’une légère nuance de rose.

_Non, rien. Au revoir, Potter.

_Au revoir, Malfoy, répondit-il en franchissant le seuil avant de s’éloigner d’un pas vif.

  


S’il était resté, juste un peu plus, il aurait pu voir Draco se passer la main dans les cheveux, dérangeant l’ordonnancement irréprochable des courtes mèches cendrées, avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur un coquet fauteuil à réconfort.

Le beagle s’était finalement réveillé et vint poser sa tête duveteuse sur le genou de son maître, semant çà et là quelques poils rêches sur l’impeccable costume. Mais Draco n’en avait cure et il caressa doucement la tête de son ami venu lui apporter le réconfort d’un petit gémissement compatissant.

  


_***_

  


Le lendemain soir, Harry sortit encore plus épuisé de sa journée de négociations. Sans doute la nuit qu’il avait passée n’y était-elle pas pour rien, hantée qu’elle avait été par la vision troublante d’un certain regard d’acier.

Sans qu’il y prête attention, une fois sorti du Ministère, ses pas le ramenèrent jusqu’à la petite sirène de la fontaine qui lui lança le même sourire entendu que la veille, comme s’ils partageaient un secret. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais cela l’agaça grandement. Il s’empressa de franchir l’arcade en se disant qu’une bièraubeurre chez Maria lui ferait le plus grand bien. Après tout, que pourrait-il venir faire d’autre par ici ?

Alors il se rendit dans le petit café, commanda sa boisson et échangea quelques banalités d’usage avec la tenancière. Puis, quand elle partit servir un autre client entré un peu après lui, il contempla la bouteille et se surprit à pianoter nerveusement sur le comptoir en bois, incapable de fixer son attention sur quoi que ce soit plus de quelques secondes. Finalement, il déposa un gallion sur la table et quitta l’établissement sans réclamer sa monnaie.

Furieux contre lui-même, il laissa ses pas le ramener jusque devant une certaine boutique. Il s’arrêta un peu en amont, incertain et agité, se demandant s’il devait ou non passer la porte.

  


Quand il vit un vieux sorcier à la peau parcheminée entrer dans le magasin, il s’approcha discrètement, faisant mine d’observer les objets exposés. À travers la vitrine, il vit Draco sortir de l’arrière-boutique et accueillir son client avec un sourire professionnel, chaleureux mais empreint d’une certaine distance.

Le vieil homme expliqua quelque chose à l’antiquaire à grand renfort de gestes exubérants que Draco évitait adroitement sans se défaire de son obligeance. Comme le sorcier semblait hésiter, il le guida vers une étagère remplie de boules de cristal et passa bien un quart d’heure à conseiller son client avec une patience à toute épreuve. Harry laissa l’amusement le gagner. Il ne connaissait pas une telle constance à l’ancien Serpentard.

Après maints atermoiements, le vieil homme arrêta son choix sur une petite boule aux reflets irisés qui reposait sur un socle d’argent finement ciselé. Draco la fit léviter avec précaution jusqu’au comptoir et l’enveloppa d’un sortilège de bulles avant de la glisser dans une boîte aux couleurs du magasin. Le sorcier remercia chaleureusement Malfoy avant de se saisir de son emplette et de saluer le jeune homme.

Harry vit ce dernier quitter son comptoir et se diriger vers la porte de la boutique, sans doute pour raccompagner son client. Avant que l’antiquaire remarque sa présence, il transplana dans sa chambre d’hôtel sans demander son reste.

  


_***_

  


Une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil s’était ajoutée à la première pour Harry qui l’avait passée à se tourner et à se retourner dans tous les sens, cherchant à chasser les pensées inopportunes qui se battaient dans son esprit, sans succès. En conséquence de quoi, Harry fut plus tendu que jamais face à son homologue du Ministère qui entendait bien ne rien lâcher de ses négociations. Par Merlin, ça n’était pourtant pas sorcier à comprendre qu’un accord d’extradition des criminels magiques profiterait à leurs deux pays ! Mais non, il fallait que cet idiot chipote sur des points de détails.

Harry avait parfois l’impression qu’il ne s’en sortirait jamais. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se détendre sinon il n’était pas impossible qu’il explose avant la fin de ces négociations. Une petite bièraubeurre peut-être…

  


Il soupira intérieurement. Il ne trompait personne, pas même lui. En fait, il crevait d’envie de retourner dans la petite ruelle pour voir ce qui se passait chez un certain antiquaire. Bien qu’il refuse encore de se l’avouer, ce nouveau Draco l’intriguait. Il semblerait que les années de l’après-guerre ne l’aient pas plus épargné que lui-même, faisant surgir un homme bien différent de celui qu’Harry avait sauvé du feudeymon.

Alors, il essaya à nouveau de se convaincre qu’il ne laissait ses pas l’entraîner jusqu’à la petite ruelle que pour boire un verre bien frais. Il s’arrêta d’ailleurs chez Maria. Sauf que ce jour-là il commanda un whisky pur feu. Il lui fallait bien ça…

  


Il commençait à peine à se détendre en devisant calmement avec Maria d’une recette de potion de sobriété lorsque sa quiétude fut interrompue par l’arrivée de deux hommes. Dès le premier instant, il sut que les ennuis n’étaient pas loin. Les deux gaillards parlaient trop fort et s’agitaient beaucoup trop dans ce petit café calme. Harry échangea un regard entendu avec Maria quand elle partit prendre leur commande. L’auror tâcha donc de se faire oublier et tendit l’oreille en sirotant son verre.

Son attitude décontractée dut berner les deux types qui oublièrent bien vite sa présence avant de réclamer une bouteille entière de whisky pur feu. La tenancière jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Harry qui la rassura, indiquant sa baguette à portée de main. Elle leur apporta alors ce qu’ils avaient demandé et les deux lascars oublièrent complètement la présence de la vieille femme et de l’homme appuyé au comptoir.

  


Après plusieurs verres, les langues commencèrent à se délier et, entre deux rires gras, Harry capta quelques mots qui n’avaient rien pour le rassurer, articulés tant bien que mal par des voix devenues de plus en plus pâteuses.

_Mangemort… Venger… Bonne leçon… Lui apprendre…_

Bientôt la bouteille fut vide et Harry fronça les sourcils et ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa baguette en voyant la paire se lever d’une drôle de démarche titubante. L’un d’eux jeta quelques mornilles sur la table, certainement pas de quoi régler leur consommation, mais Maria était trop heureuse de les voir partir pour s’en offusquer. Quand ils franchirent le seuil avec un ricanement de connivence, Harry se leva à son tour et leur emboîta rapidement le pas, saisi d’un sale présentiment. Son inquiétude se confirma lorsqu’il vit les deux compères s’arrêter en titubant juste devant la boutique de Malfoy. Ils n’hésitèrent pas bien longtemps avant de s’y engouffrer.

Par la porte demeurée entrouverte, Harry entendit le chien se mettre à grogner dès que les deux hommes franchirent le seuil. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita à leur suite.

  


Une fois entré, il vit que Draco se dressait déjà face à eux, l’air dangereusement calme et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_Je peux vous aider, messieurs ? demanda-t-il en français avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Harry, baguette en main, surgir dans la boutique.

_Nous aider, chais pas, déclara le plus jeune des deux de sa voix avinée. Mais tu pourrais foutre le camp d’ici. On veut pas d’types comme toi ici. On sait qui t’es et c’que t’as fait.

_Vraiment ? articula calmement Draco, ne laissant rien transparaître de ses émotions, si ce n’était une légère pâleur qu’Harry ne manqua pas.

_On t’a… t’a… déjà prévenu, bafouilla le second en extrayant péniblement sa baguette de sa poche. Retourne d’où tu viens, enfoiré de mangemort, sinon on t’y renverra mais entre quat' planches, termina-t-il en menaçant Draco qui ne fit pourtant pas un geste pour se défendre.

_Je ne ferais pas ça si j’étais toi, articula soudain Harry qu’ils n’avaient pas entendu arriver.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et fixèrent la baguette de houx braquée droit sur eux.

_C'est… C’est le type du bar, grommela celui qui avait menacé Draco en premier tout en sortant sa baguette à son tour. T’es qui toi, d’abord ?

_Le mec qui va vous botter les fesses si vous ne fichez pas le camp en vitesse, répondit Harry qui avait commencé à manœuvrer pour venir se placer entre Draco et ses agresseurs.

_T'as pas un peu l’impression d’être tout seul dans ton slip, là ? interrogea un des hommes sur un ton goguenard.

_Ce n’est vraiment pas un souci, répliqua Harry avec un sourire mauvais qui eut l’air d’ébranler la belle assurance des deux poivrots. C’est mon second avertissement et il n’y en aura de troisième. Alors dégagez avant que je vous transforme en Boursoufs.

  


La détermination du jeune sorcier devait être évidente car, plus courageux que téméraires, les deux idiots commencèrent à reculer prudemment. Pour autant, Harry ne les lâchait pas des yeux, sa baguette toujours pointée sur eux et prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement inconsidéré, tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient en grommelant.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte lorsqu’Harry sentit le chien de Draco qui n’avait pas cessé de gronder jusqu’ici lui filer entre les jambes pour se jeter sur le gredin le plus proche avec la nette intention de lui chicoter un orteil ou deux. Malfoy se jeta en avant en criant le nom de l’animal.

_Felix !

Mais l’homme pris pour cible par le beagle ne chercha pas à réfléchir et, d’un mouvement brusque, il pointa sa baguette sur l’animal en lançant un maléfice cuisant. Harry réagit dans la seconde et répliqua par un _protego totalum_ sonore. En l’espace d’un instant, le chien ainsi que lui-même et Malfoy se retrouvèrent isolés du monde entier, protégés par une bulle impénétrable sur lequel vint ricocher le mauvais sort qui alla se perdre quelque part dans la boutique.

  


Voyant que toute résistance était futile, les deux larrons profitèrent de la confusion pour s’enfuir sans demander leur reste, seulement poursuivis par les aboiements rageurs de Felix. Harry et Draco, quant à eux, demeurèrent un long moment, figés, incapables d’esquisser le moindre geste ou la moindre parole. Quand le chien cessa de donner de la voix, Harry abaissa finalement sa baguette, dissipant du même coup le sortilège de protection.

Il se retourna vers Draco plus pâle que jamais, le regard fixé sur son chien qui s’escrimait toujours à griffer la porte désormais refermée. Harry se dit qu’il valait mieux laisser un moment à son compagnon, histoire de ne pas froisser davantage sa fierté qui venait sans doute déjà d’en prendre un coup. Alors il se dirigea vers l’animal et se pencha sur lui pour lui donner une caresse sur la tête.

_Bon chien, le flatta-t-il et Felix se retourna en agitant la queue pour lui lécher la main.

  


Après quelques instants, Harry pivota sur lui-même espérant que Draco aurait eu le temps de se reprendre, mais il n’était plus là où il l’avait laissé. Inquiet, il fit le tour de la boutique et remarqua que le jeune homme était désormais accroupi à côté d’un bocal brisé, lui tournant le dos. C’était ce même bocal qu’Harry avait examiné le premier jour, celui qui contenait la poudre de Feu-Follet. Mais, désormais, son contenu était répandu sur le sol, terne et inerte sous le regard d’un Draco figé. Harry s’approcha doucement et s’arrêta à deux pas de son compagnon qui n’avait toujours pas dit un mot.

_Malefoy, je suis désolé, l’interpella-t-il à mi-voix.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était désolé. Pour le bocal ? Pour ne pas avoir empêché ces types d’entrer ? Pour tous ceux qui lui avaient déjà fait du mal ? Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être la première fois.

Il vit Malefoy tendre la main en direction des fragments épars et remarqua qu’elle n’avait pas changé, elle. Une paume blanche, des doigts fins de pianiste, couronnés d’ongles impeccablement entretenus et d’une petite tache d’encre laissée par la plume sur son index. Il l’observa tandis qu’elle se mêlait à ce qui n’était plus désormais qu’un petit tas de poussière banale et terne avant que Malfoy prenne la parole d’une voix tremblante de rage et d’humiliation.

_Tu n’y es pour rien, Potter.

_La poussière de Feu-Follet…

_C'est de leur faute. Pas de la tienne, répondit avec hargne l’antiquaire en se relevant pour lui faire face.

  


Ils s’affrontèrent du regard un long moment avant qu’Harry se détourne en soupirant.

_Ça arrive souvent ce genre de choses ?

_Quelquefois, répondit évasivement Malfoy qui avait été chercher de quoi nettoyer les débris. C’est aussi de ma faute, soupira-t-il après un long moment de silence. Je n’aurais pas dû laisser ma baguette dans l’arrière-boutique.

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_J'aurais dû, répliqua-t-il avec rage. Mais heureusement tu étais là, juste à temps pour venir en aide à ce pauvre Malfoy, petite chose malmenée. Quelle pitié de devoir défendre même ses ennemis. Mais tu n’as jamais pu t’en empêcher, n’est-ce pas, Potter ?

_M'empêcher de quoi ? articula Harry entre ses dents serrées tandis qu’il sentait la colère l’envahir à son tour.

_De sauver le monde. Y compris les méchants, railla Draco. Je ne veux pas plus de ta pitié aujourd’hui qu’hier. Et si tu crois à la rédemption, tu t’es trompé de conte de fée, Potter, cracha-t-il férocement en lui tournant le dos.

Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas abattre son poing sur le nez pointu de Malfoy. Toutes ces conneries, il les avait déjà entendues. Trop souvent. Et non, il n’avait pas pensé à tout ça en s’interposant. Non, il n’avait pas eu pitié. Il s’était juste dit que l’autre homme en avait assez bavé comme ça, qu’il méritait une seconde chance, celle d’oublier en paix. Comme il aurait voulu qu’on _le_ laisse oublier. Parce qu’il n’y avait ni gentils, ni méchants et que les choses n’étaient jamais aussi simples. Mais sans doute était-ce trop demander au monde, trop demander à Malfoy.

  


Alors Harry rangea sa baguette et se prépara à partir une bonne fois pour toutes. Cette mascarade n’avait que trop duré et il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu’il était venu faire ici. Mais, au moment de tourner la poignée de porte, il entendit Malfoy se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. La vitrine lui renvoya l’image d’un Draco effondré, les coudes posés sur son bureau, se prenant la tête à deux mains, les épaules aussi voûtées que celles d’un vieillard. Et Harry ne réussit pas à pousser cette fichue porte, pas plus qu’il ne parvint à faire face à son ancien rival qui se mit soudain à parler d’une voix railleuse, comme si Malfoy racontait une bonne blague qu’il était le seul à comprendre.

_Tu sais, Potter, il m’aura fallu toutes ces années pour réaliser à quel point j’ai pu t’envier. Toute cette… attention dont tu étais le centre. Jusqu’à ce que je te rencontre, on m’avait toujours laissé penser que le monde devait tourner autour de moi et de mes semblables. Et tu es arrivé, traînant toute cette adoration dans ton sillage. Alors je t’ai haï, de toutes mes forces, comme si tu m’avais volé mon dû, ricana-t-il. C’était presque un jeu. Et puis il y a eu la guerre. Tout ce que tu as fait. Tout ce que j’ai fait. Et il m’a encore fallu toutes ces autres années pour me rendre compte que ça ne comptait plus. Que ça n’avait peut-être jamais compté. J’ai aussi ma petite célébrité maintenant, tu sais ? Oh rien d’aussi mirobolant que toi, je te rassure. Moins de pâmoisons, et plus de sortilèges dans ma vitrine, gloussa-t-il froidement. Et pourtant, c’était nécessaire pour que je comprennne à quel point tu détestais ça. Parce que tu les détestais. Pas vrai, Potter ? questionna Draco en relevant la tête pour le fixer avec intensité. Tous ces gens. Ces inconnus qui ne cessaient de réclamer une partie de toi. Qui pensaient savoir…

Aussi soudainement qu’il avait commencé ce monologue, Draco se tut, comme épuisé et vidé. Ou peut-être libéré d’un peu de ce qui le rongeait. Il se déprit alors du regard émeraude dans lequel il s’était fiché. Parce que Potter était une énigme, insondable et inaccessible. Et que rien n’avait changé.

Alors il se reprit la tête à deux mains en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

  


Après quelques instants d’un silence total, il entendit la robe de sorcier de Potter bruisser et la fée clochette tintinnabuler au-dessus de la porte. Celle-ci se referma doucement en un petit soupir. Dans ses bras croisés, Draco étouffa une petite plainte, à mi-chemin du sanglot étouffé et du rire de dérision. Bien sûr que Potter était parti. Qu’est-ce qu’il croyait après lui avoir jeté son venin au visage ? On ne guérit pas les vieilles blessures en les rouvrant.

Les minutes s’étirèrent autour de lui sans qu’il esquisse le moindre mouvement. Le monde aurait pu s’arrêter de tourner sans qu’il s’en préoccupe. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Felix lui mordilla doucement le mollet au travers de son pantalon pour attirer son attention.

  


Quelques instants plus tard, la clochette retentit de nouveau et Draco maudit intérieurement celui qui osait pénétrer dans son refuge à cet instant. Il se passait parfois des jours sans qu’un client franchisse le seuil de sa boutique, alors pourquoi fallait-il que tout ce monde s’y précipite précisément aujourd’hui ?

Il se força à relever la tête en entendant les pas se diriger vers lui. Et lorsqu’il s’exécuta, il rencontra deux grands yeux émeraude brillant d’une drôle de lueur derrière une paire de lunettes rondes. Draco en resta bouche bée.

Son expression devait être comique parce qu’un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres pleines de Potter. Un sourire qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, monta jusqu’aux yeux du Survivant. L’ancien Serpentard se reprit en voyant que l’autre homme lui tendait quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains pour y trouver deux tasses de thé fumant. Machinalement, il tendit la sienne et le brun y déposa un des mugs.

Au passage, les doigts de Malfoy frôlèrent la peau de Harry et il se força à ignorer le frisson que ce contact avait fait courir le long de son échine.

_Merci, déclara alors doucement Draco sans oser le regarder en face.

Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il le remerciait. Pour l’avoir sauvé, ou peut-être pour avoir sauvé Felix. À moins que ça ne soit pour son retour et pour ce geste inattendu. Ou encore pour tout le reste, pour tout ce pourquoi il n’avait jamais pris le temps de remercier son ancien rival.

Harry ne répondit rien mais pencha la tête sur le côté en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres pour souffler doucement sur le liquide brûlant.

Draco l’imita et les deux hommes sirotèrent leur boisson dans un silence plus confortable qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des années.

  


***

  


Après ces événements, Harry revint chaque soir à la boutique d’antiquités de la ruelle. Parfois ils ne disaient rien, laissant le temps filer doucement. Parfois l’auror parlait de sa journée et des mille tortures que l’employé du Ministère inventait pour qu’il s’arrache les cheveux. Alors Draco raillait doucement ses talents de diplomate, lui donnant au passage quelques pistes qui auraient fort bien pu être des conseils avisés.

D’autres fois, avant d’aller à la boutique, Harry s’arrêtait chez Maria pour récupérer deux tasses de thé au citron, le préféré de Draco, qu’il déposait ensuite sur le comptoir en bois blanc. Et les deux hommes parlaient de choses et d’autres. Quand Harry amena une bouteille de whisky pur feu un soir, ils en vinrent même à discuter du passé. De la guerre bien sûr, mais aussi de Poudlard et de leur vieille rivalité. Draco admit à demi-mot avoir été horriblement vexé lorsqu’Harry avait refusé sa main tendue dans le grand hall. Ce dernier se prit à rire à gorge déployée lorsqu’il évoqua le moment où le sosie de Maugrey Fol Œil avait transformé son camarade en fouine. Draco fit semblant de bouder un moment, pour la forme, avant de se mettre à glousser à son tour.

Et, tout à coup, Harry n’était plus aussi pressé d’en finir avec sa mission diplomatique.

  


***

  


Un soir où il arrivait plus tard que d’ordinaire, il trouva la boutique vide. Pourtant la fée clochette avait joyeusement tinté en le voyant passer la porter, voletant un instant le long de son épaule, tandis que Felix lui faisait l’insigne honneur d’interrompre sa sieste pour s’approcher de lui en remuant la queue. Harry prit un instant pour flatter les oreilles duveteuses, s’attendant à voir surgir Draco de l’arrière-boutique pour le gratifier de cette expression impénétrable qu’il lui faudrait quelques minutes pour dissiper.

Mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit. Alors, un peu inquiet, l’auror empoigna sa baguette et se mit en quête de son nouvel ami. Ne le voyant nulle part dans la boutique, il se décida à pénétrer dans la seule pièce où Draco ne l’avait jamais invité à rentrer, la réserve située derrière son bureau.

En poussant la porte, il entendit résonner une respiration calme et régulière. Malfoy se serait-il endormi au milieu de la journée ? C’était vrai que le jeune homme avait l’air de plus en plus épuisé. Harry avait même remarqué que de larges cernes bistre avaient commencé à marquer la peau délicate. Mais il n’avait rien dit. Après tout, en quoi cela pouvait-il le concerner ce que Malfoy faisait de ses nuits ?

  


Il fut surpris de le trouver étendu presque à même le sol. Draco reposait sur un lit improvisé fait de coussins et de tissus. Pas une vraie couche, et pourtant l’ensemble semblait trop organisé, trop bien agencé, pour qu’il ne puisse s’agir que d’un arrangement provisoire dans l’arrière-boutique d’un commerçant épuisé. Harry laissa son regard s’attarder sur le corps étendu. Draco s’était débarrassé de sa veste. Le contraste du gilet bleu roi sur sa chemise blanche mettait en valeur la blancheur de sa peau laiteuse. Ainsi alangui, il paraissait presque apaisé et son souffle délicat faisait à peine frémir sa poitrine. Harry n’avait jamais vu une telle vulnérabilité sur ce beau visage, comme si Malfoy avait enfin baissé sa garde. Il se surprit à penser qu’ainsi offert à son regard, son ancien rival était magnifique.

L’auror s’attarda sur le beau visage aux traits relaxés, baignés d’une béatitude paisible. Sa tête légèrement appuyée contre un petit tabouret était tournée sur le côté. Ses paupières baissées semblaient fixer un point particulier. Harry suivit cette même direction et étouffa un sursaut de surprise en découvrant que Draco était en réalité allongé au pied d’un grand miroir en pied qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien pour avoir lui-même passé de nombreuses nuits à la contempler.

Comment Draco avait-il bien pu mettre la main sur le miroir du Risèd ? se demanda-t-il en laissant son regard voyager de l’objet magique à la forme endormie. Après tout, de ce qu’il savait, celui-ci aurait dû se trouver bien en sûreté dans la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard. Enfin, il se pencherait plus tard sur le pourquoi du comment. Il comprenait mieux l’étrange fatigue qui semblait gagner son ami. Si celui-ci avait été jusqu’à s’installer un petit nid douillet au pied du miroir, c’était qu’il devait y passer un temps non négligeable en contemplation devant l’objet de ses désirs.

  


Un éclair de curiosité et de quelque chose d’autre, de beaucoup plus désagréable, traversa l’esprit de Harry. À cet instant, il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que Malfoy pouvait bien admirer avec tant d’intensité. Mais il chassa bien vite cette idée, car il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point le miroir pouvait être dangereux, éloignant inexorablement de la réalité celui qui contemplait son reflet.

Harry jeta un dernier regard à l’homme endormi et son cœur se serra en pensant qu’il allait devoir anéantir cette expression de sérénité, trop rare sur ce beau visage. Il s’agenouilla à côté de Malfoy et résista à l’impulsion qui lui dictait de le réveiller d’une caresse sur sa joue. La peau de Draco serait sans doute souple et tiède et…

Qu’importait. Il devait mettre un terme à tout cela. Alors il saisit l’épaule de Malfoy et la secoua doucement tandis qu’il l’appelait. Sous sa main, le grand corps frémit et un frisson le traversa avant que l’antiquaire s’étirait comme un chat sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Quand il le fit, le regard gris rencontra celui de l’auror et un doux sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres fines qui s’entrouvrirent pour soupirer son prénom.

_Harry.

Ne sachant que dire, le brun répondit timidement au sourire de Draco et finit par se racler la gorge. Devant son air gêné, Malfoy fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Il sembla soudain prendre conscience de la situation puisqu’il se releva d’un bond avant de rougir violemment.

_Potter, bredouilla-t-il. Par Merlin, je suis désolé. Je me suis endormi.

_Ce n’est rien, répondit Harry en se redressant à son tour. Tu n’étais pas dans la boutique alors je me suis inquiété jusqu’à ce que je te trouve ici.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête sans répondre tandis qu’il remettait la main sur sa veste pour l’enfiler à la hâte.

  


Durant un long moment, Harry garda le silence avant de bouger pour se placer juste en face de la psyché qu’il contempla en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je connais ce miroir, finit-il par déclarer.

_Je sais, souffla Mafoy après un moment, si bas que le brun eut de la peine à l’entendre.

_Comment a-t-il atterri ici ?

_Je ne sais pas…

_Tu ne sais pas ? répéta Harry en se tournant vers lui, un sourcil levé.

_Je t’assure, répondit Draco avec force. Un jour il est… arrivé. Il était avec l’une de mes livraisons, dans une caisse sans adresse ni nom d’expéditeur.

_Et tu l’as quand même ouverte ? manqua de s’étouffer Harry.

_J'avais pris mes précautions, répondit Draco, visiblement vexé du peu de cas que faisait le brun de sa prudence.

L’auror se contenta de relâcher un grognement en réponse. Il contempla l’objet si longtemps que Draco crut qu’il s’était abîmé dans le reflet de ce qu’il y voyait. Mais ça n’était pas le cas et Harry voyait bien que son compagnon l’observait du coin de l’œil, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas en avoir l’air.

_Il est dangereux, tu sais, finit-il par dire.

_Comment ça dangereux ? interrogea Draco en plissant le front.

_On était en première année quand j’ai découvert le miroir à Poudlard, par hasard. Dumbledore m’a surpris à y regarder. Il disait que des hommes étaient devenus fous en le contemplant.

_Tu t’inquiètes pour moi, Potter ? ironisa Draco.

Mais son sarcasme tomba à plat devant le regard que lui lança Harry. L’ancien Gryffondor n’essayait même pas de dissimuler le souci qui l’habitait.

_Je… sais ce que le miroir peut faire. J’ai passé tellement de temps à le regarder, cette année-là, avoua-t-il avant de se détourner de Draco pour replonger dans les profondeurs tourbillonnantes.

Malfoy l’observa un instant en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de se décider à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait la bouche.

_ Tu y voyais quoi ?

Un instant, il craignit que Potter se défile quand il tourna un regard absent dans sa direction.

_Ma famille.

  


Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Rétrospectivement, il avait mal pour ce petit orphelin projeté dans un monde dont il ne connaissait rien et dont il allait devoir affronter les secrets les plus noirs. Si les choses avaient été différentes, si lui-même avait été différent, peut-être que Potter aurait pu serrer la main qu’il lui tendait. L’homme qu’il était maintenant aurait voulu revenir en arrière et s’asseoir à côté du petit garçon triste qui contemplait le miroir en rêvant de ce qu’il n’aurait jamais. Il aurait pu le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien, qu’il serait toujours là pour veiller sur ses pas.

Mais ça ne s’était pas passé comme ça et Draco avait joué à la perfection son rôle de sale gamin pourri gâté, exposant les faiblesses et les espoirs de son rival, piétinant sans remords ses rêves de môme. Pas étonnant qu’il lui ait préféré Weasley et sa grande famille qui l’avait accueilli comme un autre de leurs fils. Et aujourd’hui pas plus qu’hier, il ne possédait ce dont Potter avait besoin.

  


La voix de ce dernier le tira de sa rêverie et il sentit ses joues rosir quand il comprit qu’il n’avait pas cessé de le fixer en silence depuis qu’il lui avait répondu.

_Et toi, Malfoy, qui y a-t-il de si exceptionnel dans ce miroir pour que tu ne puisses même pas dormir dans ton lit ? demanda Harry d’un air faussement dégagé qui ne leurrait personne.

Draco se détourna et déglutit deux fois. Il envisagea un instant de mentir. Mais c’était avant de croiser le regard un peu dubitatif de son ancien rival. Potter s’attendait visiblement à ce qu’il se dérobe. Cela le frappa tellement que le brun l’ait si bien percé à jour que la vérité, du moins une bonne partie de celle-ci, jaillit de sa bouche avant qu’il ait pu réfléchir à une échappatoire correcte.

_Je vois la personne que… j'… que j’aime, bredouilla-t-il en se détournant pour terminer sa confession. Et, il… il me sourit, articula-t-il en relevant la tête avec défi.

  


Contrairement à ce qu’il avait anticipé, Potter ne fit aucun commentaire, pas plus qu’il ne s’enfuit à toutes jambes en prenant un air dégoûté. Il resta simplement là, en face, à le fixer avec cet air indéchiffrable que Draco s’était pris à détester. Avant, c’était si facile de lire en lui. Le Gryffondor était un vrai livre ouvert qui portait ses émotions comme un étendard. Mais cela aussi avait changé.

Comme Harry n’avait pas l’air décidé à briser ce silence qui s’étirait dangereusement entre eux, lourd de non-dits, Draco prit les devants. Il se racla la gorge avant de poser une nouvelle question.

_Et toi ? Aujourd’hui, tu vois toujours ta famille ?

Le visage du brun se ferma plus encore et il se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir en soupirant.

_Non, répondit-il.

_Alors, qu’est-ce que tu y vois ? insista Draco, dévoré par la curiosité.

_Rien, avoua Harry dans un souffle. Rien du tout.

Et il avait l’air tellement vide en disant cela que le cœur de Mafoy fit une nouvelle embardée avant de sentir la colère l’envahir. De qui Potter se foutait-il ? Quel genre d’homme pourrait être dénué de tout désir ? Certainement pas son ancien rival, le fougueux Gryffondor qui n’aspirait qu’à sauver le monde.

_Tu mens, cracha-t-il alors.

_Non, Draco, répondit doucement Harry sans s’offenser du ton acerbe.

_Je ne connais personne qui ne désire rien, pas même une tasse de thé, ironisa Malfoy pour cacher le choc que lui avait causé Potter en utilisant son prénom.

Le brun eut un rire sans joie.

_Dumbledore m’avait dit que, pour l’homme le plus heureux du monde, il ne s’agirait que d’un miroir ordinaire, expliqua-t-il en faisant courir son index sur le cadre doré. Il n’y verrait que son reflet.

Draco fronça les sourcils, pas bien certain de comprendre.

_Je ne vois rien dans le miroir, Malfoy. Rien du tout. Et c’est très bien comme ça… conclut Harry.

  


Et, pour la première fois, l’ancien Serpentard ne put se résoudre à ignorer l’éclat métallique qui habitait désormais les yeux émeraude. Draco frissonna de manière irrépressible. Il n’était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire de ce nouveau Potter. Et pourtant, dès le début, à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur lui dans cette boutique, il avait su que tout serait différent.

Que faire de tout cela ? Devait-il y voir une nouvelle chance, celle de repartir à zéro, ou bien le signe que l’homme qu’il apprenait véritablement à connaître depuis quelques semaines était bien plus brisé qu’il ne voulait le laisser paraître ?

  


***

  


Ce soir-là, le Potter que Draco contempla dans le miroir du Risèd ne souriait plus d’un air espiègle. Il avait l’air plus vieux, plus triste, mais aussi bien plus accessible.

  


***

  


Le lendemain, Harry arriva au magasin avec un colis solidement ficelé sous le bras. Draco lui demanda en plaisantant si c’était un cadeau pour lui. Le brun lui sourit doucement en lui répondant que c’était le meilleur qu’il puisse lui faire avant de se diriger vers l’arrière-boutique.

Saisi d’un mauvais pressentiment, Malfoy lui emboîta vivement le pas. Mais quand il arriva, il était déjà trop tard. Potter avait dénoué la cordelette qui s’enroulait autour du paquet et en avait jeté le contenu en l’air tout en sortant sa baguette. Il murmura une incantation que Draco ne connaissait pas et le paquet se déploya en une immense corolle opaque qui vint recouvrir le miroir du Risèd comme une seconde peau.

D’abord stupéfait, Draco se précipita ensuite sur le tissu, cherchant à l’arracher, mais rien n’y faisait. L’enchantement le maintenait solidement en place. Alors il sortit sa propre baguette et, dans l’espoir de le rompre, il lui aurait lancé quelques maléfices hérités de la famille Malfoy si Potter ne l’avait pas arrêté. En désespoir de cause, Draco tempêta, gronda, tapa du pied – ce qui amusa visiblement Harry qui le traita d’enfant gâté – mais rien n’y fit et l’auror refusa de lever le charme.

  


Pour finir, Draco se laissa tomber au pied du miroir sur sa paillasse de fortune, épuisé.

_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? siffla-t-il, encore sous le coup de la colère.

_Pour toi, pour ton bien, répondit doucement Harry en s’agenouillant en face de lui pour capter l’attention des prunelles grises. Le miroir ne sert qu’à entretenir nos illusions. Ce n’est pas la réalité.

_Et, évidemment, tu sais mieux que moi ce qui est bon ou non. Pour qui tu te prends, Potter ? cracha-t-il.

_Pour ton ami ? proposa le jeune homme en penchant la tête sur le côté, une lueur d’incertitude dans le regard.

_Mon ami ? répéta Malfoy un peu bêtement mais profondément déstabilisé par l’humilité dans le ton de l’homme qui lui faisait face.

_Oui. Et il me semble que c’est le rôle des amis de s’inquiéter. Et peut-être de donner un conseil dont tu feras ce que tu voudras.

Draco inclina la tête sans répondre, attendant la suite mais refusant de la cautionner avant de l’avoir entendue.

_Parle-lui, déclara alors Potter.

_À qui ? demanda Draco sans comprendre.

_À cette personne. Celle du miroir.

  


Malfoy resta un moment silencieux, la bouche un peu entrouverte comme s’il s’était retenu de dire quelque chose, avant de secouer la tête. Un rayon de soleil accrocha un reflet d’argent dans une boucle cendrée venue se promener sur son front, et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas la repousser derrière son oreille. À la place, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

_Impossible, finit par souffler Draco après un moment de silence.

_Pourquoi ? le pressa doucement Harry.

_Oh, pour tout un tas d’excellentes raisons, figure-toi. La guerre, mon passé… Notre passé… Il y aurait trop de choses entre nous. Ce serait parfaitement ridicule.

_Comment peux-tu dire ça si tu n’as même pas essayé ?

_Certaines choses vont de soi, Potter, répliqua Draco avec hauteur tout en se remettant debout pour lui tourner le dos.

Harry resta un moment sans bouger, silencieux à son tour. Quand il se décida à parler, sa voix était calme, assurée, et pourtant dénuée d’accusation. Un simple constat.

_Je ne te savais pas si lâche, Malfoy.

Cette affirmation arracha un ricanement d’auto-dérision à Draco.

_Pourtant, tu étais dans la tour d’Astronomie ce jour-là, Potter.

 _Pourquoi fallait-il toujours en revenir là ?_ soupira intérieurement ce dernier.

_Je n’ai jamais pensé que tu étais lâche, Draco. Au contraire, j’ai admiré ton courage. Il en fallait pour s’opposer à Voldemort.

Draco étouffa un frisson à la mention de ce nom honni.

_Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas un courage chevaleresque ou je ne sais quelle velléité de résistance bien cachée qui m’ont empêché de tuer Dumbledore. C’était la peur. Je crevais de trouille, Potter.

_Ce n’est pas incompatible, Draco, soupira Harry. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu avais peur aussi quand tu as menti à Voldemort pour nous sauver ? Tu sais, ce jour-là, au manoir Malfoy…

_Je… Je… Bien sûr que j’avais peur, Potter, murmura Draco, l’air plus vaincu que jamais.

_Pourtant, tu as fait ce qu’il fallait. Et encore après…

_Tu me prêtes bien des vertus, Potter…

_On n’est pas si différents de ce point de vue-là, sourit soudainement Harry. On n’était que des mômes, utilisés, manipulés par des desseins auxquels nous ne comprenions pas grand-chose. Toi comme moi, on s’est contenté de jouer notre rôle, ce qu’on attendait de nous, en restant bien sagement à notre place.

  


Alors Harry vit Draco porter la main à ses boutons de manchette et libérer son poignet droit en roulant la manche de sa chemise sur sa peau. Au creux de son bras, là où avait été apposée la Marque des Ténèbres, ne demeurait plus qu’une large cicatrice, comme si la chair avait été atrocement brûlée à cet endroit. Même si l’odieux symbole avait disparu en même temps que Voldemort, celle-ci ne s’effacerait sans doute jamais.

Draco allongea son bras sous le nez d’Harry et les deux hommes le contemplèrent en silence.

_Ça ne partira jamais. Et tu le sais…

D’un geste hésitant, Harry leva la main et attrapa le poignet de Draco entre ses doigts. Il s’en saisit avec précaution, comme on manie un objet très délicat, façonné dans la porcelaine la plus fine. Quand il caressa la peau mutilée en suivant du pouce ce qui avait été les enchevêtrements du tatouage, Draco sentit son épiderme se couvrir de chair de poule et il retint à grand-peine un gémissement. Harry traça avec application chacune des lignes fantômes, comme s’il pouvait en effacer le sens par le simple contact de son doigt.

Mais quand il eut terminé, le stigmate était toujours là, les narguant. Le Survivant garda encore un long moment le poignet de Malfoy dans sa main.

  


***

  


Il était quinze heures lorsque Draco vit un immense hibou Grand-Duc cogner à son carreau. Il ne connaissait pas cet oiseau aussi le laissa-t-il entrer avec méfiance. Mais le majestueux volatile se contenta de se percher près de son bureau et de lancer un regard ennuyé à Felix qui avait entrepris de lui aboyer dessus en signe de bienvenue.

L’antiquaire remarqua que le rapace était porteur d’une missive cachetée du sceau du Ministère de la Magie. Il la détacha rapidement des serres de l’animal et lui offrit un biscuit avant de le libérer. Ce dernier lui mordilla doucement le pouce en signe de remerciement avant de s’envoler sans même accorder un regard au chien qui le suivit jusqu’à la fenêtre en bondissant joyeusement.

  


Draco eut un petit pincement au cœur en reconnaissant l’écriture désordonnée de Potter.

  


«  _Mon homologue m’a offert deux places pour le match de Quidditch de ce soir. Ça te tente de venir voir ce que les Français ont dans le ventre ?_

_Je passerai te prendre à 19 heures._

_Harry »_

  


L’ancien Serpentard sentit aussitôt l’appréhension le gagner. Ça n’était pas pour rien qu’il évitait de sortir depuis son installation en France. Ses quelques tentatives pour s’établir ailleurs juste après la guerre lui avaient appris que le Mangemort repenti qu’il était avait tout intérêt à se faire discret dans le monde sorcier, même en dehors de l’Angleterre. Après quelques humiliations cuisantes, il avait résolu de ne plus se montrer en public et, jusqu’ici, il n’avait jamais eu à regretter son choix.

Et voilà que Potter venait encore tout foutre en l’air avec sa stupide invitation. Tout comme il était venu se mêler de ses affaires avec le miroir. Il fallait maintenant que le Survivant cherche de nouveau à l’entraîner sous les feux des projecteurs. Et Draco était sur le point de se cogner la tête contre le mur, parce qu’en dépit du bon sens il mourait d’envie d’accepter.

  


Tandis qu’il essayait de se raisonner, il entendit un nouveau claquement à son carreau. Cette fois, c’était une petite hulotte aux yeux doux qui réclamait d’entrer. Il y avait bien longtemps que Draco n’avait pas reçu autant de courrier. Il laissa le second animal pénétrer dans la boutique et détacha rapidement le message qui ne contenait cette fois que deux mots, tracés de la même écriture désordonnée.

  


«  _Dis oui. »_

  


Draco étouffa un petit sourire amusé. Stupide Potter. Il commençait à le connaître un peu trop bien. Sa raison continuait de lui répéter que c’était une idée dangereuse. Mais, d’un autre côté, depuis quand n’avait-il pas vu voler un balai ? La clameur du stade se soulevant tout autour de lui. L’ivresse des vainqueurs et la liesse des supporters. La présence de Potter à ses côtés.

Une soirée à la lumière du monde, rien que pour lui et Harry.

  


Alors il attrapa sa plume pour griffonner un simple mot sur un vélin qu’il cacheta du sceau des Malfoy avant de l’attacher à la patte de l’animal. Il donna également un gâteau à la petite chouette qu’il regarda s’élever dans le ciel et disparaître sur les toits de Paris.

  


***

  


Quand Potter arriva à 19 heures précises, Draco remarqua tout de suite qu’il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos, quelque chose d’encombrant. Mais l’antiquaire ne pouvait voir que l’homme en face de lui. Ce dernier avait troqué sa tenue officielle contre un habit beaucoup plus décontracté. Draco en avait fait de même, ne portant qu’un simple pull à col roulé noir sur son pantalon souple. Harry lui jeta un drôle de regard qui le fit se sentir très exposé jusqu’à ce que l’auror prenne la parole.

_Merci d’avoir accepté.

_Merci de m’avoir invité, répondit Malfoy, retrouvant ses bonnes manières.

  


Harry se racla alors la gorge et Draco aurait pu jurer l’avoir vu rougir avant que ses cheveux en bataille ne viennent couvrir ses pommettes. Alors seulement il se décida à présenter à son compagnon ce qu’il dissimulait derrière son dos. Malfoy vit surgir dans les mains de l’ancien Gryffondor un imposant bouquet de lys blancs, aussi odorants que splendides. Il en resta sans voix, n’osant tendre les mains pour prendre les fleurs que le brun lui présentait.

_Tiens, elles sont pour toi, déclara Harry en s’éclaircissant inutilement la voix.

_Je… ne sais pas quoi dire, bredouilla Draco.

Le brun évitait toujours son regard quand il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les emmêlant encore un peu plus qu’à l’habitude.

_Il y en avait au manoir Malfoy, expliqua-t-il. Enfin, la seule fois où je suis allé… chez toi. Ha, je suis un idiot, ça n’a rien d’un bon souvenir, n’est-ce pas ?

_Non, non, c’est très bien, répondit Draco, un peu absent, son regard allant des fleurs à Potter presque frénétiquement.

_Je m’en suis souvenu quand je les ai vus tout à l’heure. Et j’ai pensé à toi. Enfin, je veux dire que j’ai pensé qu’elles iraient très bien dans la boutique. Excuse-moi, je suis stupide, murmura-t-il finalement après une pause.

_Non… non, s’empressa de le détromper Draco. Mère les cultivait dans sa serre, expliqua-t-il en enfouissant son nez aquilin dans le gigantesque bouquet pour en respirer la fragrance entêtante qui lui rappela son enfance. Ce sont exactement les mêmes et… Merci. Ils sont magnifiques.

Cette fois-ci, Harry rougit violemment, ce qui était parfaitement impossible à manquer. Alors, quand Draco se détourna pour aller mettre les fleurs dans un vase, l’ancien Gryffondor se surprit-il à dire la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

_Tu n’es pas mal non plus.

_Je te demande pardon ? demanda Draco en suspendant son geste pour se retourner vers lui.

_Dans ce costume, je veux dire, bredouilla misérablement Harry.

_Oh, merci, répondit Draco en dissimulant un sourire malicieux.

Après tout, qui était-il pour refuser un compliment aussi délicatement maladroit ?

_Nous y allons ? proposa Harry en désignant la porte après que son invité eut terminé de disposer les lys dans la pièce.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête.

  


***

  


Quand ils transplanèrent devant la boutique après le match, Draco était parfaitement détendu. Bien entendu, il y avait eu des chuchotements, des regards, mais aucune remarque ouverte. L’expression du Survivant lorsqu’il s’était tenu à ses côtés pour défier la foule de curieux y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Draco n’avait rien d’une demoiselle en détresse. Il était juste heureux que cette première sortie, son retour dans le monde en quelque sorte, se fasse aux côtés de cet homme-là. Sans doute le lendemain les journaux titreraient-ils quelque chose d’aussi stupide que «  _Le sauveur du monde sorcier et l’ancien Mangemort, la vérité sur la relation d’Harry Potter et de l’héritier déchu Draco Malfoy »._ Mais, au fond, ça n’avait pas d’importance. Parce qu’eux-mêmes n’avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu’était cette vérité.

  


Alors, quand Draco avait sorti sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte latérale de la boutique et qu’Harry l’avait attrapé par le bras pour l’obliger à se retourner, il s’était laissé faire. Et les lèvres de son ancien rival étaient venues se poser sur les siennes, doucement, avec hésitation, comme s’il craignait d’être repoussé. Mais Draco, quoiqu’un peu surpris, n’était que trop heureux de lui rendre son baiser. Tout cela était certes un peu maladroit, mais il n’aurait troqué ce premier contact pudique contre rien au monde.

Sur sa bouche, les lèvres de Potter étaient fraîches, comme la nuit elle-même, offrant un contraste saisissant avec la paume tiède qui vint s’enrouler autour de sa nuque, lui suggérant d’approfondir le contact. En réponse, il s’était agrippé aux hanches de Harry pour être sûr de ne pas basculer et lui avait rendu au centuple chacune de ses attentions, léchant, mordillant, goûtant, s’abreuvant d’espoir à la source de cette bouche charnue qui savait si bien le provoquer, le faire rire et surtout le fasciner.

Quand Harry avait rompu le baiser, ils étaient tous deux un peu essoufflés et n’osaient pas se regarder en face. Draco ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand son compagnon transplana sans un mot. Il resta là un petit moment, à fixer le vide, frôlant sa bouche légèrement tuméfiée du bout de ses doigts, comme pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas rêvé tout ça.

  


***

  


Plusieurs jours s’écoulèrent sans que Draco ait la moindre nouvelle d’Harry. À plusieurs reprises, il fut sur le point d’envoyer un hibou au Ministère pour s’assurer que tout allait bien, mais un reste d’orgueil le retint. Si Potter ne voulait pas de lui, il n’était pas dit que Draco Malfoy irait se rouler aux pieds de son vieux rival.

Et un soir où l’air était doux et que le quartier était baigné dans les effluves floraux de la serre de Marylise Plantenpeau, cela arriva. La fée clochette se mit à tintinnabuler joyeusement, de cette manière qu’elle réservait à Potter et à lui seul. Felix, quant à lui, dressa les oreilles et se jeta dans les jambes de l’auror qui lui flatta le museau en le qualifiant de « bon garçon ».

  


Draco marmonna un « traître » et prit son temps pour relever le nez du rapport comptable qu’il avait entrepris de relire, une plume à la main, et une tasse de thé au citron à portée de l’autre.

_Bonsoir, Draco, proposa timidement Harry.

_Bonsoir, Potter. Que puis-je pour toi aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il d’un air qu’il espéra aussi professionnel qu’impénétrable.

_Tu es très en colère ? demanda le brun au bout d’un moment, guère rassuré par cet accueil frisquet.

Draco posa sa plume et soupira d’agacement en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis occupé, Potter. Je travaille. Alors dis ce que tu as à dire et laisse-moi tranquille.

Harry sembla d’abord blessé, puis il se rendit compte qu’il l’avait sans doute un peu cherché.

_Je suis désolé. Pour l’autre soir, précisa-t-il en voyant que l’antiquaire ne réagissait toujours pas.

_Formidable, ironisa Malfoy. Voilà qui me réconforte beaucoup, poursuivit-il avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Dis-moi, tu t’es bien amusé ? interrogea-t-il froidement.

_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Harry, plus perdu qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre.

_De moi. Tu as bien joué ? Et maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je ne t’amuse plus ? À moins que tu ne sois sur le départ ? Salut, Malfoy, c’était distrayant. Peut-être à la prochaine, déclara Draco en imitant l’accent de Harry.

  


L’auror écarquilla les yeux, désormais conscient d’avoir blessé son compagnon plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il sut que s’il voulait se rattraper, l’heure était venue de jouer cartes sur table.

_Rien de tout ça, en fait, avoua-t-il. J’étais simplement jaloux, murmura-t-il en cherchant à capter l’attention des prunelles d’acier.

_Jaloux ? répéta Draco dubitatif.

Alors Harry s’approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Draco hésita un long moment avant de lui céder la sienne avec réticence tandis que l’autre homme l’incitait à se lever. D’une démarche ferme, il les entraîna jusque dans l’arrière-boutique. Arrivé là, il conduisit Draco devant le miroir du Risèd et s’y installa à ses côtés. Puis, d’un gracieux mouvement de baguette, il libéra celui-ci de son voile de tissu.

  


Dans le reflet, il vit que Draco fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre. Alors il lui adressa un sourire penaud.

_J'étais jaloux de celui qui te souriait dans le miroir, déclara-t-il avec franchise en fixant les prunelles grises par l’intermédiaire de la psyché.

Draco sursauta avant de délaisser la surface réfléchissante pour faire face au jeune homme.

_Il ne sourit plus, affirma fermement Draco en fixant les prunelles émeraude.

_Et pourquoi ça ?

_Parce que j’ai arrêté de le regarder dans un miroir.

_Ha oui ? Dis, tu crois… tu crois que tu pourrais lui réapprendre à sourire ? Au vrai, pas à celui du reflet. Tu crois qu’il le mérite ?

_J'en suis convaincu, affirma Draco avec force.

_Cela doit être quelqu’un de bien pour que tu y tiennes autant, dis-moi. Comment est-il ? demanda doucement Harry en prenant la main de Draco dans la sienne.

_Dans le miroir, il souriait. Innocent, espiègle, une vraie tête brûlée qui ne savait rien faire d’autre que de se fourrer dans les ennuis.

_Et celui qui ne sourit pas ?

_J'ai cru qu’il était brisé. Vide. Mais en fait, il est bien trop rempli de tout ce poids qu’il a eu à porter. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il ait compris qu’il avait le droit de déposer son fardeau. Il croit que ce serait mal de penser à lui au lieu de porter le deuil. Au point de vouloir que le miroir demeure vide.

_Il _est_ vide.

_Tu l’as dit toi-même : un homme qui ne désire rien n’y verrait que son propre reflet.

Le silence s’étendit entre eux pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Harry ne cessa pas de caresser la main de Draco. Elle était tiède et encourageante dans la sienne.

_Cette personne…, reprit-il après un moment.

_Hum ?

_Tu la regardes depuis longtemps ?

_Depuis le premier jour, je crois. Impossible de m’en défaire. Pire qu’une obsession. Même quand je tournais la tête, il fallait toujours qu’il me rende la vie impossible. Et moi, j’étais incapable de l’ignorer.

  


Alors Harry se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir.

_En fait, j’ai menti… avoua-t-il tranquillement.

_Quand ?

_Le miroir n’est pas vide. Enfin, il ne l’est plus.

_Ha bon ? demanda Draco d’un air faussement indifférent.

_Il a été… envahi depuis la dernière fois.

_Que voila une action bien téméraire. Et qu’est-ce que tu y vois maintenant ? l’interrogea Draco en essayant d’étouffer dans l’œuf un espoir qu’il espérait ne pas voir déçu.

_Ça, répondit Harry en pointant leur reflet qui reproduisit son geste. Nous.

À la grande surprise de Draco, leurs deux images semblaient s’être mêlées et les deux hommes étaient désormais certains de contempler la même chose.

_Quoique maintenant que j’y pense… reprit soudain l’auror d’un air affecté.

_Hé bien ? l'interrogea Draco avec impatience, son cœur accusant un dangereux sursaut à chaque revirement d’Harry malgré le pétillement de malice qui habitait désormais le regard de celui-ci.

_Le Draco du miroir est tout de même un petit peu différent.

_Et en quoi, je te prie ?

_Il a beaucoup moins de vêtements, répondit Harry avec un petit rire espiègle. De moins en moins, à vrai dire, poursuivit-il en voyant la bouche de Draco s’arrondir et ses pommettes se colorer.

_Oh, souffla celui-ci avant de se reprendre et qu’un sourire démoniaque vienne étirer ses lèvres fines. C’est quelque chose qui peut s’arranger très facilement si tu veux savoir, susurra-t-il en agrippant Harry par le col de sa chemise pour l’attirer à lui dans un baiser passionné.

  


Et, effectivement, les vêtements ne restèrent pas bien longtemps en place, s’effaçant au profit d’une exploration mutuelle un peu tâtonnante. Parce qu’Harry se demandait comment s’y prendre pour satisfaire le désir de son amant. Et aussi parce qu’il y avait bien longtemps que Draco n’avait plus joué à ce genre de jeu. Il avait même un peu peur d’avoir oublié. Alors ils se rassurèrent mutuellement, de leurs mains, de leurs bouches et de toutes les autres parties de leurs corps.

Quand ils se laissèrent glisser au sol dans un délicieux tourbillon de membres enlacés et de respirations emmêlées, Harry fut soudain bien content que Draco ait eu l’idée saugrenue d’installer un couchage de fortune devant ce fichu miroir. Mais il oublia bien vite la présence d’esprit de son compagnon pour se consacrer tout entier à ses attouchements diaboliques.

  


***

  


Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, porté par un brouillard un peu cotonneux et une sensation d’abandon et de sécurité qu’il n’avait plus connue depuis des années. Il s’étira avec précaution pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de son amant qui dormait paisiblement, un bras passé en travers de sa poitrine.

Comme alerté par son regard, Draco finit néanmoins par ouvrir les yeux. Le brun eut un moment d’appréhension. Et si jamais tout cela n’avait été qu’une monstrueuse erreur ? Et si l’autre homme se mettait soudain à hurler et à fustiger ce qui venait de se passer ? Mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit et Draco, qui semblait avoir lu dans les pensées du jeune homme, se contenta de lui adresser un sourire paresseux, un brin narquois, tout en roulant sur le dos avec un grognement de fauve repu, indifférent à sa nudité exposée. Et, bien qu’ayant joui à satiété de ce corps ferme et musclé, Harry n’était pas homme à refuser le spectacle. Il laissa ses yeux voyager sur les courbes et les vallées qui sculptaient la silhouette de l’homme alangui, ce dernier acceptant bien volontiers la contemplation admirative dont il était l’objet.

_Tu vas m’user si tu me regardes aussi fort, railla-t-il doucement le brun.

  


Harry détourna alors le regard en rougissant avant de se lever pour enfiler son pantalon. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le miroir du Risèd qu’il observa l’espace d’un instant avant qu’un sourire juvénile vienne éclairer son visage.

_Je pense que tu devrais le mettre à vendre. Ou le renvoyer à Poudlard.

_Vraiment ? demanda Draco en levant un sourcil tout en se redressant sur les coudes.

_Hum, à moins que tu en aies besoin pour te rhabiller, répondit suavement Harry en lui tendant sa cravate qu’il venait de retrouver suspendue au cadre du miroir.

Les deux amants éclatèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je me répète, c'est assez différent de ce que je fais habituellement. Mais je voulais une histoire douce, où tout passe par les silences et les regards. Bien plus que par les mots, notamment parce qu'il y aura toujours des barrières et de non-dits entre ces deux-là.  
> Alors j'ai voulu jouer avec un échange de reflets : ceux dans le miroir, ceux au travers du miroir, ceux dans le regard de l'autre. 
> 
> Certains pourront trouver dans la tenancière du café, Maria, un petit air de déjà vu. Juste un petit hommage au Café de la Rue Errante d'AliceSaturne en espérant ne pas l'offenser. Parce que s'il y a UNE drarry à lire c'est celle-là (http://archiveofourown.org/works/686855) ! 
> 
> En tout cas, c'était un plaisir de griffonner cette petite chose de mon côté :) Et n'hésitez pas à me signaler si j'ai laissé passer des horreurs, ou tout simplement à me dire si vous avez aimé !


End file.
